Melts In Your Heart
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Heya. Heather and Naya haven't spoken in months. When Heather sees Naya's M&M commercial, she gets a sweet idea about how to fix their relationship.


Naya was bored. Bored out of her mind to put it mildly. She was 'hit your head against the back of the couch', 'wish she was anywhere else but here', bored. Her commercial had already aired, Beyoncé had already blown the roof off the stadium, nothing was happening because the lights were out, and now she wanted to go home.

She promised her brother she would go over and watch the Super Bowl with some of his friends, but she really couldn't care less. She liked football because of Mychal and because she did genuinely love sports, but she just wasn't in the mood. She promised Dianna and Harry she would root for the 49ers, but that consisted of her just not rooting against them.

She could feel her phone vibrating in her bag on the floor next to her feet but she was afraid if she made any sudden movements people would remember she was there and try to talk to her. She bent down slowly to see Heather's name and a picture of Brittana flashing back at her. She wanted to answer but she didn't want to talk to Heather here. She waited for the vibrating to stop before sighing and checking twitter. The reactions to her commercial were still coming in almost two hours later and she couldn't help but smile and blush at some of the things her fans were saying. She'd never actually reply to any of them, but the ones about people wanting to be the M&M she licked made her giggle.

She was reading a tweet about Beyoncé when her screen was interrupted by a text message alert from Heather. Naya quickly opened it, her breath hitched when she saw it was in all caps.

_HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE IN A NATION WIDE COMMERCIAL DURING THE SUPER BOWL? YOU'RE A STAR, NAY. _

"Fuck," Naya mumbled under her breath.

Heather was watching the Super Bowl with some old dance friends; they were all so excited that two of their friends were dancing on National television with Beyoncé. They had been dancing to Beyoncé & Destiny's Child songs all night, not particularly interested in the game itself. They were in the middle of a rousing rendition of "Say My Name" when something on the television caught Heather's eye.

"Guys, stop. Stop the music! Unmute the TV, now!" Heather lunged for the remote knocking over a beer bottle. Heather stood mesmerized watching Naya trying to bake an M&M, put a toupee on it, and coax it into a piñata. The commercial ended and she pressed rewind on the DVR remote to watch it over again in full. Everyone in the room was quiet while Heather giggled at the commercial. She knew Naya was a huge goofball, but not many other people did. The commercial ended a second time. She resumed live TV and took a deep breath. Naya was in a commercial during the Super Bowl. Naya didn't tell her. They used to tell each other everything, even the stupid little things, now Naya wasn't telling her huge things like this. She hadn't seen Naya in awhile, even though Naya had filmed some Glee scenes, they were when Brittany wasn't on set. They hardly spoke anymore, not since, well not since Brittana broke up. She turned around to her friends, they all knew what was going on with her and Naya, some of them not even making eye contact with Heather. She gave a forced smile and walked into the kitchen to collect her thoughts.

She scowled at the giant sized bag of M&M's sitting on the counter. She reached in blindly and came up with a single red one. She shook her head and popped it in her mouth. The sweet chocolate taking on a slightly bitter flavor. She dug her phone out of her pocket, clicking on the first name in her favorites list. She knew Naya probably wouldn't answer because she was at a party, but she was getting angry and she was hurt and sometimes she just really needs to hear Naya's voice. When Naya didn't answer she sent a quick text and went back to her friends.

A few minutes later Heather's phone vibrated with a text message.

_I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. It was in the contract. I'm sorry, you know I would've told you if I could, Hemo. I'm sorry. _

"Fuck," Heather mumbled under her breath.

Naya left before the game ended, she couldn't sit there any longer and she really just wanted to be in her bed. She took the long way home, driving past Heather's dark house. She realized she didn't actually want to go home to her empty apartment, but she did want to be alone. She thought about going to a Starbucks or somewhere like that, but the smaller the store the bigger the chance of her getting recognized and even though she loved her fans, she just wasn't in the mood right now. She figured the safest bet for an empty store during the Super Bowl was probably a grocery store. Sometimes late at night, when she can't sleep or has too many things on her mind Naya would drive to the local supermarket and just walk around aimlessly. Something about the aisles and the soft hum of the horrible fluorescent lighting helped clear her head.

As she suspected, the store was empty. There was one sullen looking teenage boy at a register, watching the game on a store TV mounted above the entrance.

Naya slowly zig zagged around the produce bins, grabbing an apple. She wiped it on her jeans and took a bite. She'd pay for it later but she realized she hadn't eaten much that night and was hungry. She slowly made her way up and down the aisles. About once every other aisle she contemplated calling Heather, but what would she say?

"Oh, Hi. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this huge life-changing thing that was happening to me. I'm sorry we only talk on set and that's if we are even on set at the same time. I'm also sorry that I let you get away because I'm selfish and confused and so deeply, madly in love with you it actually hurts to breathe when I'm not with you." No, she couldn't say that. Especially not in front of a potato chip display in an empty store. That's not romantic. That's crazy.

Naya could hear someone walking up the next aisle and definitely did not want company right now. She doubled back down the aisle and went to pay for her apple. She got home, changed out of her clothes and settled on the couch trying to find something to take her mind off of everything. She found a rerun of Top Chef and put her head down on a decorative pillow.  
_

Heather cleaned up the beer she spilled & apologized to her friends for leaving early. She did have every intention of going straight home. She was tired, emotional, and unhappy. Three things that Heather hated being. She took the long way home, driving past Naya's dark house. She sighed, thinking about how it had come to this. She started off towards home. She was stopped at a red light, when she heard her water bottle swishing around on the floor of the passenger side seat. She put the car in park and leaned over to try and find it. She groped around with her hand, seeming to find everything on Earth but her water bottle. She found three hair ties, a pair of sunglasses, two chapsticks, a fork, 37 cents, and a pack of unopened gum. She reached down again, her fingers grabbing something small and round. She picked it up and held it in front of her face. It was a single red M&M. Sure it was dusty, and had a chip on one edge, and had been down there for god knows how long but it was Heather's breaking point.

She ignored the green light in front of her and the one other car on the road that was honking at her, while it sped by. She just sat in her car, in the middle of the road crying. Holding a red M&M that was now dying her right thumb and forefinger and light shade of pink. She cried for as long as her body would let her before shifting into drive and pulling into the nearest parking lot. It was a supermarket that had two other cars in the parking lot. She did a double take at the one parked furthest away when she was positive it was Naya's car and license plate, but there was no way. Naya was probably out at some big time Super Bowl party, she wouldn't be walking around an empty store. Heather decided to go inside and check anyway, she believed in fate. Fate had brought them together in the first place.

She walked around the produce section, grabbing an apple when she realized she hadn't really had anything to eat that night. She walked along looking down every aisle in hopes of catching a glimpse of Naya, but she didn't see anyone. She walked down the candy aisle, stopping in front of the huge M&M display. She wondered if Naya would be in any print ads or displays for M&M's like she was for Proactiv.

"I'm just so proud of you," Heather whispered to no one. "I wish you knew how proud I am of you. How I'd be there to support you and praise you and give you the respect you deserve." Heather sighed, gently slapping a bag of peanut M&M's out of frustration.

She thought to call Naya, right then and there. To call Naya and tell her those things and tell her she missed her, and loved her, and was so deeply, madly in love with her it hurts to breathe when they aren't together. But no, she couldn't do that right now. Naya was probably riding high from her commercial and having fun at a party.

"I have to do something to show her." Heather stood in the candy aisle for a few more minutes, she thought she heard someone in the aisle next to her but felt stupid thinking Naya would actually be there. She sat down in front of the M&M's trying to think of a way to get Naya back, to show her that it's time to ignore everything else and just be together.

"I've got it." Heather filled her arms with supplies and went to pay with her apple. She took a chance, driving past Naya's house again this time seeing the faint blue light of the television coming through the curtains.

Naya had fallen asleep on her couch, she woke up a few hours later with a stiff neck and a headache. She shuffled to the kitchen to get some aspirin when she heard the doorbell ring. Startled, she cautiously walked towards the front door. She peered out the side window, but didn't see anyone.

She cracked open the front door and looked around. Nothing, she was about to close the door when she looked down to see a heart, made out of M&M's on her welcome mat.

"What the..." Naya looked past the heart, seeing more M&M's on the front steps, leading down the walkway. She couldn't make out the words from where she was standing. She closed the door and ran to put flip-flops on. She was slightly nervous that it was the work of an over eager fan, but her curiosity got the best of her.

She walked outside, past the heart. On the top step, written out in all M&M's was, "THIS IS FATE."

"That's weird," Naya said to herself. The next step said, "I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU."

Naya stopped. She looked up, pulling her oversized sweater tighter around her small frame. "Hello?" She said out into the darkness. When no one answered, she took another step down. "YOU MAKE ME HAPPY."

"Is anyone out there? I won't get mad, just tell me who you are," Naya spoke a little louder, she was glad her phone was in her sweater pocket. She didn't hear anything in the bushes, whomever did this must have done it and left. She took another step down. "I WANT TO BE WITH YOU."

"Ok, this isn't funny anymore. That's creepy. Who did this?" Naya reached for her cell phone, as it dinged with a text message. It was from Heather, "Just take one more step."

Naya almost dropped her phone, she looked around but didn't see anyone. She took the last step down. "I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE."

"Heather?" Naya yelled out into the darkness.  
"Hi." Heather appeared from behind a tree near the road. Her hands were multi colored and she had suspicious stains on her pants.

"What happened to you?" Naya asked, walking closer.

"When you hold those things for long enough, they do in fact, melt in your hands," Heather shrugged, wiping her hands on her pants again adding to the rainbow of stains.

"What are you doing?" Naya reached out for Heather's hand, running her thumb up and down the colored patches. Her eyebrows were knit close together, the crease between them well defined.

"I don't really know. I just, I needed to do something," Heather shrugged, watching Naya's thumb trace patterns on her hand.

"That's a lot of M&M's, Heath," Naya looked up, a smirk playing on her face.

"Yeah, I bought most of them in the store," Heather smiled, "maybe they'll think sales went up because of your commercial?"

"Maybe. Did you mean those things?" Naya reached for Heather's other hand.

"I did. I should have just said them to you in person, a long time ago," Heather looked down, ashamed that she hadn't.

"Me too. Heath, do you want to come in?" Naya pointed her head towards the front door.

"Yeah."

"Did you think about what we're going to do with all these M&M's after?" Naya laughed, stepping over the bottom step.

"No, I didn't," Heather laughed, "I'm sorry I wasted all of this food."

"It wasn't a waste," Naya turned around and smiled.

"Maybe animals will come and eat it?" Heather offered.

"Great, then they'll keep coming back here thinking I have something they want," Naya laughed, pulling Heather into the next step.

"Well, I did didn't I?" Heather smirked, stepping onto the same step as Naya, pulling her in close.  
"Yeah, you definitely did." Naya wrapped her arms around Heather, placing her head against Heather's chest.

"We should go inside," Heather whispered into the top of Naya's head.

Naya nodded. They walked up the rest of the stairs, Naya stopping in front of the heart. She took her phone out and quickly snapped a picture of each step, then Heather standing on top next to the heart.

They went inside, Naya leading Heather towards the couch. "So, what do we do now?" Naya asked seriously.

"Oh, I can think of something I really want to do with you," Heather smirked.

"Oh?" Naya gulped.

"Yup," Heather leaned over Naya seductively. Her hand came up between them, hovering over Naya's chest. Naya sucked her breath in waiting for the contact. She closed her eyes. Nothing happened. She opened one eye to see Heather reaching over her, grabbing the remote on the arm of the couch.

"What are you doing? I thought you had something you wanted to do with me," Naya breathed out, trying to regulate her pounding heart.

"Yeah, I do. I want to re-watch Beyoncé's half time show with you, silly." Heather scooted closer on the couch, pressing rewind on the remote.

"Oh," Naya sighed in disappointment, curling her legs up under her on the couch.

"Then I want to make love to you until the sun comes up."

"Oh."


End file.
